All I Want for Christmas is Two
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: Song-fic / Ventus is spending his fourth Christmas with his friends. This year, he yearns for something more than anything... Rated for adult situations. Terra/Ventus/Aqua


**A/N: I wrote another one! This time it's….oh my, a Terra/Ventus/Aqua threesome? Yes, indeed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did, Kingdom Hearts would not be suitable for kids. I digress. I own nothing.**

**All I Want for Christmas is…You Two**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Ventus didn't know a lot about anything from before his time in the Land of Departure. His life before now was a mystery full of unanswered questions. So when Master Eraqus and his best friends, Terra and Aqua, began preparing for something they called 'Christmas', Ven was baffled. However, after his first Christmas four years ago, he loved the holiday as much as the others. Now that he was older, he began wanting something more than he ever had before. Well, two things.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is…_

_You_

The petite blonde hung ornaments on the castle's huge Christmas tree in the throne room. Magic was of course needed to complete a tree that reached from floor to ceiling and while Ven used a Gravity spell to locate silver bells near the top, he glanced at his friends and felt his heart clench. They shared sneaky kisses and brushed each other as they also decorated. They would whisper to each other occasionally and Ven felt sad and left out.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Ventus watched the couple hanging stockings, became distracted, and lost focus on the spell. A bell crashed and broke at his feet. Terra and Aqua looked at him in alarm. "I'm sorry…ow!" Ventus cried as he shuffled his feet that were only encased in socks. "Ven!" Aqua cried. "I'm sorry!" Ven repeated thinking they were angry about the ornament. He tried to walk but the shard pressed deeper and blood oozed from the wound soaking the white sock and staining the marble floor.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

Terra grabbed Ven up in his big strong arms and Ventus hoped his face wasn't red. "Sorry…" Ven repeated once more in a whisper. "We don't care about the ornaments." Terra said. "We have countless decorations. You're what matters to us most." The brunette ruffled the blonde's spiky locks. Ventus smiled. He couldn't help it. "Let's take care of that foot." Aqua said. "We can clean this up later." She led the way to her room and Ven was set gently on the canopy bed.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, Baby_

Ven winced as Aqua removed the shard of glass as Terra gently held his foot. It wasn't so bad though. The older boy would gently rub his ankle and the top of his injured foot and Aqua sang softly to soothe him. After the shard was out, Aqua used Curaga to heal the cut and…kissed Ven's foot. Ven felt hot and tingly all over. "Th-thank you." He whispered. Terra's hand ran down his leg. "Our pleasure." He replied. Ven gasped. Wait, was he dreaming?

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just going to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

"Ventus…" Terra's hand slid up Ven's leg, thigh, belly, chest, and finally it tangled into the younger's hair. Terra's lips met Ven's in a hungry kiss. Ven was so stunned, he couldn't even respond. Aqua's own hand brushed Ven's most private areas making her friend's mouth open to allow Terra's tongue. When it came time to breathe, their mouths parted. "Wh…what's going…on?" Ven asked. Wow. "We're sorry, Ven." Aqua cooed as she placed kisses along his neck and face. "We just want one thing for Christmas and we can't wait any longer."

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

"What…do you want?" Ventus questioned in disbelief. Terra chuckled. "Don't you know, baby?" he kissed Ven's nose and Aqua took her turn kissing his lush lips swollen from the previous one. Her hands unbuttoning and removing his clothing as Terra's unfastened hers as well. "Me?" Ven said. "You got it." Aqua smiled. "Just you." Clothing fell discarded and forgotten on the floor in a tangle pile as three naked bodies lay entangled on the bed.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, Baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter_

_Fills the air_

The sound of moans and voices crying out in pleasure fill the room. The occupants on the bed writhed and twisted into various positions to experience new ways of long pent up satisfaction. Ventus had never felt so loved on top of, underneath, or even sandwiched between his two friends…his two lovers.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Ventus gave one last cry as he reached his final, ultimate climax and he wasn't alone. The trio lay on the bed. Fingers linked as they stared up at the canopy. "Am I dreaming?" Ventus asked. "If this is a dream," Aqua replied. "I almost hope we never wake up." Terra smiled at his lovers. "I think this time, the dream is real. The three of us can never be torn apart. Even if we get separated, we'll always find a way."

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, Baby_

Ven felt tears of happiness sting his eyes but shut them or else his overprotective lovers would question why he was crying. The answer was: Ventus was finally complete. Happy. Ventus didn't know a lot about anything from before his time in the Land of Departure. That didn't matter now. He had new memories and he hoped for many more. With Terra and Aqua, no matter where he was or the time of the year, Ventus wishes always came true. He was home

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

**FIN**


End file.
